Its Only Forever, Not Long At All
by blueyzangel
Summary: Sequel to 'I knew All Along'. Sarah's time in the Underground before her big day! Lot of things will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Roses grew everywhere around the tall hedges that blocked in the most beautiful garden Sarah had ever seen. There was a white bench of a fountain in the middle where two charming looking stone goblins held up the basin. Behind that was a small pond surrounded by lillies and lush bushes. Inside the pond where the strangest looking fish. But other than that, many different kinds of flowers grew everywhere.

She sat on the white bench and let the smooth water cascading down the fountain, flow through her fingers. It was just so serene here. She absolutly loved it. She smiled as a breeze tickled her face, her hair slightly blowing. Sarah breathed in through her nose, the air was sweet. "Such tranquility."

Sarah dipped her fingers in the cool water, making swirls. _How long has been now? Three wonderful months? Oh why did I ever leave this place? _Of course she knew the answer to that. But this exact moment just seemed to surreal. She had to keep pinching herself to make sure she wasnt dreaming. from everything. The Underground, her friends, the fact she was going to be the bride or the Goblin King, and just that he loved her period. It was a dream come true. She loved him more than anything and glanced at the ring he had proposed to her with. The memory of his sweet proposal flooded her thoughts.

She didnt realize a figure walking into the garden.

She jumped at a low grumbling sound. "Ludo!"

"Sarah, follow me." The yeti held out his massive hand.

"Where?" Sarahs eyes furrowed.

"Castle."

"But i just came from the castle."

"Sarah follow Ludo."

Sarah sighed, "Well its not like i cant return here. Alright Ludo, lead the way."

Sarah followed Ludo back home. Her curiosity growing with every step. But Ludo wouldnt say anything.

Ludo took her all the way too the otherside of the castle. "Wait, Ludo!" She gasped when Ludo put his massive hand over her face.

"Sorry Sarah."

"Alright."

She then heard mumbled voices and shuffling of feet. "Uh Ludo.."

"Alright Ludo let her see now." She heard Sir Didymus' voice.

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed, "See what?"

When Ludo removed his hand, her eyes widdened. She gasped, "Oh my..its-its so..beautiful!"

She was astounded at the sight before her.

**I know the first chapter is short, but i just wanted to start it off with a kick. :)**

**Hope ya like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah gasped at the most mesmerizing sight before her.

There stood an elagant white table with assorted foods, fancy lights streamed up everywhere, fountains, crystal statues, and glitter covered the ground underneath a canopy over the set up. Goblins and her friends were circled around the table.

"Suprise!" There all shouted.

Sarah laughed, tears forming on her eyes. She was flattered and overjoyed at all this.

And there standing in the center was her fiance, the knight of here heart.

She fought to find her voice. "Jareth? Whats going on?" She slowly walked under the magical canopy.

"Oh a little something we all put together for you." Jareth smiled, he held his hand out.

"Oh. And what did I do to deserve this?" Sarah asked her eyes still wide as she took Jareths hand.

Jareth gently tugged her into him, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Does there have to be a reason, love?" he chuckled, "You are so special," he kissed her cheek, "so wonderful, " he kissed her nose, "so beautiful," he kissed her other cheek, "so so sweet," he softly kissed her neck, which caused her to giggle, "and, i love you so much." he kissed her passionatly.

"Oh my king, you spoil me too much." Sarah whispered.

Jareth groaned at the feel of her breathon his skin, "hmm, I beg to differ. I dont spoil you enough, precious."

Sarah carassed his cheek, "All i need is you. I love you." She kissed him.

Hoggle cleared his throat, "Sir Toby is wantin to know if he can have his pudding yet."

Jareth chuckled, "Certainly."

"Toby's here?" Sarah asked in suprise.

"Of course, i did promise Toby he could visit whenever he wished."

"Oh right."

Hoggle left back over the goblins, and she finally saw her brother amung them. Playing with Ludo's tail.

"Actually it will come to the point he can come and go whenever he wishes."

Sarah looked at him in confusion. "How?"

"Well love, since you will be my wife soon which makes you Queen, and Toby is your brother, he will be a prince." Jareth looked off into the distance. "He then can claim any open area in the Underground. If he choses to reside in the Underground that is."

"Wow. Wait, hes only 6 years old though!"

Jareth chuckled, "He wont be able to do this until he is 18."

"Oh," relief washed over Sarah, "Good." Then a thought accured to her. "But, would he be able to rule over the Goblin City?"

"If we dont concieve a child by the time he is old enough, then yes he will be able to." Jareth gave her a mischievious grin. Something sparkled in his eyes.

Sarah blushed, "I see." _A child with Jareth, oh my life just cant get any better! I swear this is to good to be real._

"My love?" Jareth caught her eyes.

Sarah wanted to change the subject, a discussion about concieving children she didnt want to have infront of everybody, "So, whos idea was this?"

"Well, the goblins wanted to throw a party for you, particularly Barty's idea." Jareth knodded to the male goblin that was dancing around with other goblins.

Barty was Sarahs most favorite goblin, he always wanted to make her laugh and do every one of her biddings. He once threw a temper tantrum, because she asked a different goblin for water because she felt Barty was doing too much for her. Sarah smiled at the memory. "Naturally."

Jareth entwined his fongers in hers, "And I thought it was a good idea, so with the help of your friends, we made it happen."

"Oh it the most beautiful.."

"My lady." Sir Didymus came forward on the back of Ambrosious, holding an assorted boque of flowers.

"Oh Sir Didymus, their lovely! Thank you!" She held up the flowers to her nose, letting the fragrances fill her nostrels.

"Your welcome my Lady. You majesty." Sir Didymus bowed his head. Ambrosious did as well.

Jareth bobbed his head, "Sir Didymus, Ambrosious." After they left the lovers together, Jareth sighed, "I swear, I still cant thank him enough. He so persistant to say it was his duty, but.."

Sarah smiled and layed her head against his chest, her hand hovered over the are where that damned Dark Prince peirced him with a silver spike. "Im sure he knows. Its Didymus."

"Sarah!"

Sarah head popped up at the call of her brother. "Hey Tobes, how..what happened to you?"

Toby was covered in chocolate pudding. "I had ate some pudding. I shared with the goblins."

"You ate, or decided to wear it?" Sarah slowly shook her head. "I swear those goblins are a bad influence on you." she teased.

"Are not!"

Jareth laughed. With the wave of his hand, Toby was all clean. "There you are little chap."

"Thanks." Sarah whispered.

Jareth kissed her cheek.

"Ew, kissing!" Toby covered his face.

Sarah and Jareth laughed. "Are you enjoying yourself there, Toby?"

"Yup! I dont wanna go home."

Jareth grinned, "Ah, but you have to at some point squirt."

Toby pouted.

"I promise you can come back again." Jareth handed him a crystal.

Toby inspected it, he seen them before, but why does he get one now. "Whats this for?"

"For you, its a present."

"Cool! Thanks!" He hugged Jareths legs before returning to the goblins to share his present.

"What was that for?" Sarah looked at him skeptically.

"To keep him busy."

"Ah. Well lets go enjoy this party."

"Yes ma'am." Jareth gave her his heart melting grin. She giggled.

That night Sarah was changing out of her dress, and into light blue silky pajamas. She giggled at Jareths expression, "Like what you see?"

"Love, i will never tire from your beauty. The magic is setting into you."

"Right. I keep forgetting. Like yesturday I was picking wild flowers and I thought of roses, hey what do ya know? A bush of roses appeared."

"They are your favorite precious."

Sarah knodded looking to the fire. They had a mice fireplace in their bedroom, the bed was big and had red and gold sheets. The blankets were made from animal skin, much to Sarah displeasure, but she tolerated it nonetheless. Their room was quite grand, and spacious.

"Sarah." Jareth called her over to the bed. She walked over and laid in her spot, warming herself with the blankets. He scooted to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Did you have fun?"

"No. I had a horrible time." Sarah teased. "Of course i did! It was wonderful!"

"Im glad." There was somwthing bothering him.

"Jareth whats wrong?" She put a hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

"You wish to have children, precious?"

Sarah eyes widdened. "Jareth were not even married yet!"

Jareth stared into her eyes.

"In general, of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?"

Jareth smiled slightly, "Well, when I mentioned if we had a child, you got tense and I.."

"Jareth, I just didnt want to have that kind of discussion yet infront of everyone." She kissed him.

Jareth sighed in relief. "I love you."

"And I you."

**I know this is another chapter but i needed to put something in. I apologize immensly! Ive been busy. But i promise the next one will be much longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im so sorry this is taking so long! I wish i had an adequate excuse, but i really keep getting writers block and I already know how this stoy is going. Thats the sad aprt..lol. well heres chapter 3!**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah strolled around the castle, wondering how to keep herself busy, smiling to random passing goblins who bowed to her. She was very much loved by everyone in the Underground. Sarah absentmindedly began to hum a small tune, which was becoming quite a habit due to the goblins continuing to beg her to hum or sing to them. Apparently she didnt realize just how harmonuous she really sounded. Especially to Jareth, oh how he loved hearing her sing. Sometimes even joining in with her, making quite a duet. She stopped at an opened gap in the wall meant as a window that over looked the Labyrinth. Memories flodded through her mind and a grin slowly appeared on her face. Sarah knew what she was going to do today.<p>

jsjs

Hoggle was spraying fairies as usual, he counted under his breath, "68." Another spray, "69."

"Still at it are we, fairy slayer?" came a familiar female voice behind him.

"Oh! Well hello little Lady."

"Im not so little anymore Hoggle." Sarah grinned.

Hoggle chuckled, "I guess yous is right."

Sarah breathed in the fresh air. "Im gonna run the Labyrinth today. Take a stroll through it. Want to join, for old times sake?" Sarah asked sweetly.

Hoggle thought for a moment. "Well why not?"

Sarah smiled. "Thank you! Let me get change and I'll meet you in an hour, here."

"Sounds good." Hoggle went back to spraying the faires.

Sarah shook her head, grinning.

jsjs

Jareth came strolling out of the library and nearly walked into Sarah. "Precious! Good morning." He took in her attire which consisted of tight black pants and leather boots that reached her knees, a white pheasant poet shirt that revealed much of her shoulder and a bit if cleavage, and a black leather corset that hugged her curves. Jareth couldnt help but blush,_ downright sexy. By the gods why is she dressed like this? _"Uh, and why are you dressed like this?"

Sarah gave him a curious look. "Like what love?"

Jareth moved his gloved hand up and down, "Like this."

"For a days travel. I was bored and I decided to take a lazy stroll throught the Labyrinth. A bit of fun. Dont worry Hoggle will be with me and im sure to run into Ludo. And I am Lady of the Labyrinth, soon-to-be the Goblin Queen, so I fugured why not?"

"But why must you dress so..seductively." Jareth gave a pained look. "Your mine, love."

Sarah laughed, "Oh my Jareth, I didnt want to be in a dress. That wouldnt make things fun." A sudden sparkle in her eyes, "And a dress would just make it easier for an attacker if .."

"Ok, ok. Just come back here if you feel threatned. I have other matters to attend to so I cant keep an eye on you." Jareth still did not look pleased.

Sarah glared at him. "Im not a kid anymore. Im fully grown and can take care of myself." Sarah crossed her arms which made her cleavage way more noticable. Jareth couldnt help but stare. Sarah smiled at his place of staring then noted his look of annoyance and couldnt hide a giggle. "Im sorry, but this is more suitable for traveling around."

Jareth knodded, "Just..please be careful love." Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I love you." He kissed her gently.

She returned the kiss, placing her hands behind his head, trapping her fingers in his feathery blond hair. "I love you too."

They stayed in eachother embrace, foreheads stuck together. "Maybe we should just stay like this all day." Sarah whispered.

Jareth chuckled. "Oh you know how much I would love to precious." he placed small kisses on her lips and cheeks. "But I do have rather important matters to address."

"Im not important?" She giggled at his expression. "Im just kidding." She kissed him once more before reluctantly pulling away. "I love you. See you at dinner. We can finish this later." She flashed him a sassy smile before turning the corner and out of sight.

Jareths mouth slightly hung open. "By the gods, i love her so." Jareth clutched his chest where his heart beat.

jsjs

As promised, Hoggle stood waiting by the Labyrinth with a rather large bundle in a dark green knapsack.

Sarah pointed at the bundle. "Whats that?"

"Oh, just some food. Figured we could have a little lunchon during the adventure." Hoggle buttoned up the knapsack and flung it over his shoulders.

"Oh, i didnt even think of food! Im sorry."

"Thats why im here little lady." He winked.

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully. "I guess your right Hoggle."

Hoggle smirked and led her once again through the the gates of the Labryinth.

Sarah smiled, "Oh so many memories!" Sarah places her hands on her leathered hips. "I know I cant retrace my steps because this place never runs the same way twice."

Hoggle cleared his throat. "I suggest we just walk until we find an opening and see where things go. After all yous can just transport yourself to any part of the Labyrinth my Lady."

"Yes, but where would be the fun in that?" Sarah smiled.

Hoggle just shook his big head in amusement.

With that they pressed on until she heard a soft familiar voice. "'Ello."

Sarah looked around.

"Down here miss."

Sarah looked down to her left, "Worm!"

"Its you! My Lady!" the little worm dipped his head. "How are you miss?"

"Great! And yourself?"

"Wormy as ever. Come on in and meet the miss'" he asked once again.

"Ah, im afraid I cannot my little worm. I wont fit." Sarah tried hidding an amused grin.

"Very well, My Lady. Good to see you Hoggle."

Hoggle grunted.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Hey! Your close to the entrance. Last time you were alot further down, that way." Sarah pointed to her right.

"Yes, i moved. The Miss' and I dont like living in one place to long. A worm thing."

Sarah knodded. "Well i am sorry, but we must press on."

"Running the Labyrinth again, My Lady?"

Sarah smiled, "Just for fun."

"Be careful Fair Maiden."

_Why did she keep getting warnings? She had power. What harm could come to her_. "Thank you. C'mone Hoggle."

Hoggle followed Sarah, where she turned into the first opening. It brought them to the stony maze of the Labyrinth.

"Well, isnt this a suprise?" Hoggle grunted.

"Wheres your sence of adventure?" Sarah grinned.

"Well I aints about to get Bogged if anything goes amiss Sarah. We will be returning to the castle, no disrespect I aint issuing." Hoggle gave a sencere but firm look.

"Why is everyone so concerned about danger?" Sarahs irritation began to rise. "First Jareth, the worm, and you." she shook her head.

They continued to walk as Hoggle gave his excuse. "Well, you ares going to be the future Queen an all, so the protection for you is rather high, being yous dont have your full powers until you become the Queen."

"Alright," Sarah huffed, she knew she couldnt argue with that, and much to Sarahs displeasure she knew very well Jareth will Bog Hoggle, or any being that allowed any form of harm to come to 'his precious Sarah'. "Well, I guess we will just have to keep our eyes open then." Sarah grinned, "Beside if Jareth threatens to Bog you, he'll have to deal with _my _wrath."

Hoggle gave a grunted laugh. Yes he knew all to well Jareth was a big push over when it came to Sarah. Besides the occasion wish-away child as well. Only very rarely did he ever turn the wish aways into goblins, being there were enough goblins as it is. Plus the children had to be old enough, which was a rare occasion, mostly the ones that were turned into goblins were the lost runners that either pissed the Goblin King to no end or they got lost in his Labryinth or just plainly gave up. Unless they learned their lesson before they reached their sibling, only then did he return both siblings back the Aboveground. However, Sarah was a special runner and the only one to solve his Labyrinth. Sarah had come to learn about Jareths duties and all the truths behind it after her permanent return to the Underground, and she just loved him all the more. Hoggles relationship to the King had improved after Jareth and Sarah's meeting since her last visit to the Labyrinth, but Jareth still amused himself by purposly agitating Hoggle by the abuse of his name.

Hoggle was brought out of his thought when he bumped into the back of Sarahs legs. "Omf."

"Oh!" Sarah was nearly knocked to the ground, "Oh, im sorry Hoggle."

"Tis alright Sarah. What stopped you?"

Sarah looked to her right then left. "Just figuring out which way to go."

Hoggle walked infront of her, "Follow me."

"Oh." Sarah followed him until he led her to a wooden door that was carved from a stone wall. Much like the talking door knockers, but this was in the stone maze part of the Labyrinth. And the door was different, it had gold vines twisted over the wooden surface in an elagant design. Golden leaves hung to the vine, it reminded Sarah of grape vines. "Were does this go to?"

"The Hedge Maze."

"Hmm. We might run into Ludo!"

Hoggle grunted. Ludo's sheer size still had Hoggle on his toes. "Maybe."

Hoggle twisted the golden door knob, it opened revealing the intense Hedge Maze. They stepped through the door to the tall Hedge Maze as Hoggle said.

"Well things certainly havent changed."

"The Labyrinth changes all the time." Hoggle stated.

"I meant..never mind." Sarah smiled. Hoggle knew everything there was about the Labyrinth so she figured he wouldnt understand what she meant.

"Hmm." Hoggle proceeded to wobble along side Sarah until they came across Goblin Guards.

"Your highness! What are you doing out here?" Sarah recognized the Captain of the Guards, Remmy.

"Oh, hi Captain. Were just talking a stroll through the Labyrinth. Harmless fun."

"Does the King know?"

Sarah crossed her arms and gave a very authorative look. "Remmy, Jareth doesnt need to know everything I do. And yes he does."

"I apologize My Lady."

"Its ok, im sorry. What are you guys doing here anyways? Not tormenting harmless creatures are we?" Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"No my Lady. Just our regular duties, partoling." Remmy put a fist to his chest.

"Alright. Well carry on. Hoggle and I have alot of ground to cover." Sarah knodded her head to the Captain as the Captain bowed.

"Your Highness."

Hoggle grunted as he followed Sarah though the Hedge Maze. "Well, I guess its gots to be annoying when others wants to know wheres yous is all the time."

Sarah looked down at her dwarf friend. "How could you guess." Sarah giggled.

Hoggle gave a hearty chuckle in return, "Well, when your royal an all."

"Yea. Hoggle, I swear sometimes I think im dreaming. I mean, all this is just too surreal. I love Jareth to no end and sometimes I fear that all this is a dream and hes just going to dissapear. Along with you and the Underground."

Hoggle stopped and looked up at his friend. "Sarah, dont yous ever worry about that. We are very real, and soon yous is going to be the Goblin Queen and yous is already apart of this world. We all love yous Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "I love you all too." She placed a hand on Hoggles shoulder.

Hoggle cleared his throat. "Well, what are waitin for? Lets get on with this adventure."

Sarah grinned, "Right."

jsjs

Jareth sat in his office sorting through papers of documents, orders, wedding arrangments, and files.

Right, wedding arrangements.

Jareth sighed and leaned back in his burgandy leather chair. "Sarah and I havent further discuss them." And the wedding was soon. Less then a couple months, they needed to get busy with the arrangements. He conjured a crystal watching Sarah and Hoggle go through the Hedge Maze seeming to have a good time. He smiled, he loved seeing his Sarah happy. "Maybe I should have went with her."

"Too much to be done your majesty." The goblin Barty said rather depressed. He was cleaning up his Majestys office.

Jareth knew Barty was dissapointed that he couldnt go with Sarah. And quite frankly, Jareth didnt blame her. This goblin was just way too attached to his Sarah. "Dont sound to down in the dumps Barty. She will be back."

Barty simply knodded.

Jareth sighed, "Cheer up Barty, or I will tip your head in the Bog."

"Yes, your Majesty." Barty squeaked. The goblin continued his cleaning as Jareth watched his beloved and friend in the crystal. Until..

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

"Oh bloody hell." Jareth sighed. He tossed the crystal aside and stood from behind his desk.

Barty stopped in his work and looked up at his king with a wicked grin.

"Yes, yes. Go with your friends so we can get this done and over with."

"Yeay!" Barty scampered out of the room just as Jareth threw a crystal over his head, his clothes changed into his 'Goblin King greeting' atire.

Then with the snap of his fingers he disappeared.

jsjs

Sarah slumped on the nearest stone seat, her feet ached.

Hoggle sat cross legged beside the stone chair and shifted through the knapsack. "Hungry?"

Sarah knodded. "I guess we could use some lunch."

Hoggle grunted and pulled out a couple sandwhiches.

"Turkey?" Sarah grinned. "I was expecting chicken." she teased.

Hoggle snorted, "Yes well, i grew tired of chicken."

Sarah giggled.

They continued to eat their lunch in silence. With the occasional raven and chicken passing by.

Sarah brushed her hands together ridding them of the crumbs, then brushing them over her clothes. "Well that was good, thanks Hoggle."

Hoggle knodded, "So shall we press on?" he asked.

"Of course." Saarah smiled. But no sooner had they started walking then a certain Goblin King suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Jareth!" Sarah grinned and ran into his arms. Jareth chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "So you finally decided to join us?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Unfortunalty I cant now, my love. I've come to warn you there may be a possible runner. I was on my way to confront him. I gave the goblins a head start, let them have their fun." Jareth rubbed her arms.

"Hmm, I see. So is the wish away in the castle?" She ran her fingers over his breast plate._ God, hes so damn sexy!_

"Naturally. The child is in the nursery."

"You havent seen him or her yet?" She looked into his mismatched eyes in question.

"No."

"Do you need me at the castle then?"

Jareth looked thoughful, "Not this time. You can continue on your walk, but you _cannot _assist the runner in any way precious, I mean it."

"Oh _darn_." She said sarcastically, giggling at his expression. "I promise love. I wont assist."

Jareth gave her a sweet but quick kiss. "Thank you precious."

Hoggle cleared his throat. "Well then your Majesty, yous might want to get a move on."

"Yes, yes, Higgle." Jareth silently laughed to himself at the dwarfs irritated expression.

"Jareth." Sarah said in annoyance.

Jareth gave a mischievious grin, "What? I must go now love. I shall see you soon, I love you." Jareth gave her a squeeze and another kiss before transforming into an owl and flying towards the Aboveground.

"Oh I love you too, my playful Goblin King." Sarah smiled, shaking her head.

"Now, nows none of that..mushy stuff." Hoggle threw his hands up.

Sarah laughed, "Alright. Well, lets get going so we dont run into this runner."

"Agreed."

They both contined throught the Hedge Maze.

jsjs

"I brought you a gift." The Goblin King held the clear crystal out to the sixteen year old boy. He had sandy blonde hair with boyish facial features. "Do you want it?"

"What is that? Im not some stupid little kid." The boy snorted.

"Ah, but my dear Kevin, who was the one that wished his innocent baby sister away to my goblins." Jareth smirked. _Oh, this boy is quite stupid._

"I didnt mean that." Kevin shook his head.

"Oh you didnt?"

"No, it was just something I heard as a kid, she was crying so loud I couldnt think. I was so mad!"

"Hmm, well whats said is said." Jareth rolled the crystal around his hands, putting on a mesmerising show. "About my gift, accept this, and forget the baby."

"Is that what it does?"

Jareth swore he heard hope in Kevins voice. "Yes, and it will show you your dreams." Jareth held the crystal out.

"W-well what will happen to Ellie?"

"Your sister will remain with us forever." Jareth took a few more steps towards the boy, "Unless you wish to run my Labyrinth in which you must solve in thirteen hours to get her back or your baby sister becomes on of us forever." Jareth twisted his hand and the window behind him became a portal into the Underground. "Make your choice Kevin."

"So if I choose to accept your..gift, it would be as if Ellie never existed?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "You would be willing to give up your baby sister?"

Kevins eyes flashed with anger, "Duh! The little twirp cries all the time and she doesnt shut up no matter what I do! Just take her." his hands balled into fists.

Jareths eyes widdened into realization. "Kevin what did you do?"

Kevin looked away, "I swear I didnt mean to. She just got me so angry!"

A wave of fury hit him square in the gut. "You fool." he spat.

Kevins eyes widdened. The Goblin King looked frightning.

"You wish for me to take the child. I will abide by that wish. But you will never have any children of your own or ever hurt another child again!" Jareth tossed the crystal to the frightned boy and dissapeared.

Kevin stood motionless. "What just happened?"

jsjs

Jareth suddenly appeared in the nursery, his clothes changed into his white poet shirt and black leather vest, gloves, and boots with grey tight pants. His shirt was open to reveal his chest and double horned pendant, his crop hung at his waist. He walked around the goblins that tended to Ellie. He looked into the crib at the little nine month old infant, he notice the bruising around her arms. Her light brown hair twisted in curls. All in all she was adorable. "You poor precious thing." He stroked the side if her sweet face. He then hovered his hands over her small body, healing her injuries. Jareth picked her up. craddling her and humming her a lullaby. The goblins in the nursery stood in silence as they watched their King sing the innocent child to sleep. "Dont worry sweety, we will find you a good family."

Once Ellie was fast asleep, Jareth laid her back into the crib and shooed the goblins out.

Jareth sat in his throne chair and rubbed his face with his gloved hands. He sighed, "Well, theres another innocent child to look after. And Sarah is not going to be happy about what happened to her." Jareth twisted in his chair so he could hang his leg from the arm rest. _Maybe its a good thing Sarah isnt Goblin Queen yet, I would pity the fool that pulled Kevin's mistake under her wrath. Well, maybe not so much._

_jsjs_

It was now starting to get dark, Sarah and Hoggle made it to the forest, strolling merrily on the path successfully avoiding the Bog of Stench. Much to Hoggles delight. However it meant missing Sir Didymus.

"So, I wonder if the runner made it past the entrance." Sarah thought aloud.

Hoggle shrugged, "The wish-a-wayer most likely didnt accept Jareths challange. 'Cause im still with ya."

"True." Sarah suddenly stoppped. "Wait, that means theres a child that was left behind!"

Hoggle knodded solumly.

Sarah sighed, "Well at least the child is in safe hands."

Hoggle grunted. "Yes, that is very true."

They continued their stroll until they heard giggles. Sarah looked in every direction.

Hoggle sighed, "Its the fireys."

"Oh great, I hope they dont try and remove my head this time." Sarah shook her head.

"Hey its the Lady!" A firey popped out from behind the trees.

"Lady!" a firey bounced his head in his hands.

Another firey jumped in front of Sarah, "No leave her be, it the Kings Lady!"

"Thats right!" Sarah firmly. She placed her hands on her hips in an authorative way.

"We promise we wont hurt Lady." said the firey infront of her.

"Lady nice!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Alright. Were just having a nice stroll. So no trouble."

"Yes your Highness." A firey bowed.

Hoggle grunted a chuckle and followed Sarah. "Well on with ya fireys."

Then the due disappeared behind the trees.

"Boy, I swear those Fireys are the weirest bunch in the land. Probably the most interesting." Sarah mumbled.

"Yes well they are quite annoying too." Hoggle crossed his short arms.

Sarah laughed, "Nearly everything annoys you Hoggle." she teased. "No offense."

"None taken little lady." Hoggle wobbled behind her, continuing down the path.

"Well i guess we dont get to see Ludo today." Sarah said in dissapointment.

"Probably was with Didymus."

Sarah sighed, "Well then it wasnt a good idea to pass the Bog. I wouldve went through that to see them."

"Speak for yourself."

Sarah huffed, "Oh Hoggle."

jsjs

Jareth paced around his throne room in agitation. Ellie's new family had picked her up and shes now in the care of loving hands. But he had wanted Sarah to experience this before her role as Goblin Queen, and they still had a wedding to plan. He just couldnt wait til his Sarah and him were finally tied as one. He had waited for so long, he could finally start letting his patience go, but gradually. He suddenly missed his Sarah near him, sure she was safe in the Labyrinth, but he wanted to hold her. Feel her warmth. Her touch. Jareth lounged in his chair, and with a twist of his wrist, a crystal rolled up into his fingers. He watched Sarah through the crystal and once again admired her beauty, his beauty. Her long raven hair was resting over her bare shoulders and framed her angled face. Her bright green eyes bore into his soul._ By the gods_. Jareth closed his eyes and silently prayed she would give up her walk and come back to him.

And just as he thought it Sarah and Hoggle apeared in the room.

Jareth smiled, "Hello precious." he opened his arms.

Sarah took no hesitation, she bounded over to him and sat in his lap, feverously kissing him. Jareth wrapped his arms around her. "Hmm, i missed you love."

Jareth chuckled, "Funny, i was thinking the same thing before you showed up precious."

Hoggle cleared his throat. "Alright ya love birds. Im goin home."

"By Hoggle, thanks for spending the day with me!"

"Anytime little lady." Hoggle said before leaving the two alone.

Sarah rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I could use a warm bath." she whispered.

Jareth shivered when her warm breath tickled his smooth skin. "I can arrange that love."

Sarah giggled and kissed his neck, causing a sudden shift in the Goblin King. Oh how she loved how easily her touches affected him. "A little jumpy are we?"

Jareth responded by pulled her to his chest and attacked her neck.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped.

Jareth grinned against her skin, his teeth tickling her sensitive spot. He ran his hands along her back and hips.

Sarah then shifted so she sat in such a mannor that if anyone walked in they would be very dissaproving. Both her hands tangled in his feathery blond hair and she leaned down taking over his mouth. She was greatly satisfyed when she was awarded a pleasurable groan from her lover. She futher teased him by slowly traveling her hands from his hair down to his neck, chest, abdomen, then the very hard sensitve area in his middle. Sarah smiled. She did her job.

Jareth gasped when she grazed over his rock hard erection. "My love, we should move ourselves to a more private area."

Sarahs smile widdened, "Agreed."

They were suddenly in the comfort of their bedchambers. "Jareth, im going to bathe first." Sarah grinned and turned around heading to the bathroom. With the wave of her hand, their large bathtub began to fill with steamy water.

Jareth came from behind her. "Oh you little tease." He shook his head.

Sarah began to remove her clothing. "Care to join me my love?"

Jareth grinned, "More than happy to precious." Jareth snapped his fingers and they both were standing naked, and cleaned.

Sarah laughed and shook her head, "A little impatient?"

"You were gone all day, I believe I deserve my patience to be a little short." He teased.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, "Your right." She kissed him passionately, stroking his hair.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her tightly against him. Sarah felt his long erection harden even more, if that were possible. He groaned contently in the kiss, making their lips tingle. He left the joys of her soft lips and trailed hot kisses down her neck.

Sarah moaned making him nibble at her neck. She gently pushed him away, giggling at his sound of protest and led him by hand to the bed, giving him a seductive look.

Jareth smiled and followed her, he slowly slid on the bed and gently pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap straddling him. Jareth closed his eyes as she roamed her hands all over him. "By the gods precious!"

Sarah bit her lip, letting her hands roam down to his erection, she wrapped her hands aound it, when Jareth moaned for more. She was very pleased at what she saw, and desired it. Moving her hand up and down, she was pleased at the reactions and teased him further by bending down and placed hot kisses over his chest and neck. _God hes so freaking hot! And feels so good!_

Not being able to take it anymore, Jareth flipped Sarah under him. Lust darkened their eyes. "Take me in Jareth, I want you. I need you inside me."

Jareth grinned wickedly and attacked Sarahs neck once more. He trailed his tongue down her neck and down to her chest until he found a nipple. Hearing Sarahs gasp, he chuckled and continued to lick.

Sarah opened her legs widder for him, a wave or annoyance hit her when he nestled between her, but made no attempt to penatrate. "Jareth please."

Jareth merely chuckled again, but when she grabbed his shaft, his teasing came to an end. "Alright precious." he whispered.

She let go and cried in pleasure when he slowly started to push into her. Instant pleasure took over, she arched her back when his thrusts began to pick up. "Oh Jareth..."

Jareth moaned in pleasure and picked his pace up. "Precious.."

Their breathing became sharper and irregular. Sarah gripped the blankets and wrapped her legs around his waist, beckoning him to go deeper. "Oh my god!" Her breathing became heavier and faster as she arched up farther. He pushed harder as more of the peasure sensation hit him. "Yes!" Sweat rolled down his back, his face glittered with the droplets.

Jareth leaned down and gave her hot kisses at her neck, causing her to let out a high-pitched moan. Her extreme response to his touch caused him to almost topple over the edge, but he wanted to get her there first. Sarah gripped the blankets harder as she cried out, tightening around him. Suddenly she bent up motioning him to stop. Jareth gave her a confused look, but was quickly pushed down to the bed. he grinned wildly, "Oh Sarah.." She climbed on him, slipping him back into her, she threw her head back letting out a deep moan. Jareth grabbed her hips as she slowly moved back and forth. "Oh wow. Precious.." She went faster.

Jareth pushed his head in the pillows, panting heavily. When she started to roll her hips, he thought he was going to be pushed over the edge. _Oh no you dont._ Jareth grinned, pushing her back on the bed and went between her legs, entering her again, thrusting eagerly, both panting and letting out small cries.

He felt the rush coming and thrusted even harder.

Sarah felt the unbelievable sensation, she shuddered and began to climax. Squealing, she grasped his shoulders and tightened around him causing Jareth to hiss with him still pushing until he reached climax as well, letting out cries of pleasure. He let all his weight on her, both panting heavily. "That was.."

"Enthralling?" Jareth breathed in her neck, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled to the side. The cool air chilled them, Jareth pulled Sarah to his side and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her sweetly, "I love you."

"As I love you." She kissed him back. "But I love you more."

"I love you most." Jareth grinned.

Sarah giggled and snuggled more into him. Exhaustion washed over them.

"Precious?"

"Hmm.." She cooned sleepily.

Jareth kissed her forehead, "We need to go over wedding arrangements tomorrow."

"'Kay." She whispered.

Jareth smiled and pulled the blankets over them, then rested his head with hers. He listened to her rythmic breathing as she slept, then he too fell into a content slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 will be up ASAP, but thank you for all the reviews from the previous chapters and all from the other story! i dont remember if i thanked everyone yet, but thank you! :)<strong>_


End file.
